


You Move In Your Sleep

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Nightmares, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Remus watches Sirius sleep and notices a few things.





	You Move In Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> (TW: nightmares)

Remus Lupin couldn’t help but notice the way Sirius Black moved in his sleep. He probably would’ve never noticed if it weren’t for his “furry little problem” and the times it kept him up at night, anxiously waiting for the full moon. During those nights, Remus took to watching Sirius sleep since his actions caused your eyes to look towards him anyway. It was sort of endearing, the way Remus would sit on the edge of his bed with his knees tucked into his chest, his eyes carefully following Sirius’ every move. 

At first, Remus thought it was quite funny the way Sirius would sort of run in his sleep (like a dog), moving his feet constantly and rubbing holes into the sheets. But that’s not all Sirius did in his sleep. His eyes also flickered back and forth underneath his eyelids, constantly looking about. His lips would move but the only noise that ever came out were soft mumbled. His eyebrows were often furrowed together, making his sleep look rather agitated. But the worst the absolute worst thing Sirius did in his sleep was when his body shook as if he was being attacked. 

It was this movement that Remus became most concerned with because it was so unnatural and there was simply no way Sirius could be sleeping well if he was constantly jolting about like that. When these actions occurred, Remus would just throw another blanket onto Sirius and it seemed to do the trick, bringing Sirius’ mind back into reality without waking him up. Remus never wanted to wake Sirius up when he was like that afraid to get punched in the face during the heat of the moment. 

One night, however, Remus couldn’t stand how many times Sirius had already spasmed in his sleep, so he got up to check on his friend. Sirius’ body was covered in sweat that glistened in the moonlight that peaked through the window. His dark hair clung to his forehead in a messy pattern and the sweat pooled slightly in his collarbone. 

“Sirius,” Remus said, reaching down to touch his shoulder. 

Sirius’ hands instantly shot above him, covering his head as his knees were brought up to his chest. His breathing became more rapid and shaky as he shook. 

“Please don’t. Please. It hurts...” Sirius said, though his voice was weak and he sounded like small child to Remus. 

“Sirius, it’s me. It’s Remus.” Sirius peaked out at Remus, who was now sitting on the edge of Sirius’ bed. Sirius let his arms fall from covering his head as he sat up, crossing his legs as he sat across from his friend. He kept his gaze down, feeling embarrassed about the state Remus had found him in. 

“Sorry. I thought....sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” Remus shook his head and reached forward to push Sirius’ hair off his forehead. “Let’s change you into something different. These pajamas are soaked.” 

Remus helped Sirius out of bed and handed him a new change of dry clothes. Sirius let Remus help him, feeling slightly awkward at the way Remus would run his hands across his face to wipe the sweat away and how he helped Sirius in and out of his clothes. But...he also enjoyed it. Remus’ hands were gentle, a feeling he was not used to and he quite liked. So he let Remus take care of him. 

“Thanks.” Sirius mumbled after he was all dressed and Remus had wiped Sirius’ face with a cloth. He turned to go back to his bed when Remus grabbed his wrist. 

“Your sheets are soaked with sweat, too. You can sleep in my bed tonight.” 

Sirius’ heart jumped and he stared at Remus for a long moment before nodding and following Remus to the other bed. Remus pushed the covers back and Sirius laid down, feeling the warmth of Remus’ blankets and he sighed contently. Remus smiled and turned to figure out where he would be sleeping when it was his wrist that was being grabbed. 

“Will you stay with me?” Sirius sounded like a little kid and Remus’ heart shuddered from sadness for the young man and also happiness for Sirius wanting his comfort. 

“Of course.” 

Remus crawled under the blankets, laying side by side next to Sirius, their shoulders and hips touching because of how small the bed was. Then, Remus rolled to face Sirius and pulled him into his chest. Sirius let out a shaky breath as he buried his face into Remus’ neck, a few tears escaping his eyes. He wasn’t sad. He wasn’t scared. He was simply grateful. And they fell asleep, their arms wrapped tightly around one another. 

It was the first night in a long time that Sirius didn’t move in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: @xomarauders


End file.
